


Almanzo in Love

by SelfEE



Category: Little House on the Prairie (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfEE/pseuds/SelfEE
Summary: Takes place during Sweet Sixteen, the night before Laura's birthday. This story explores Almanzo's feelings after he punches Chad Brewster at Laura's first teaching job in Currie.
Relationships: Almanzo Wilder/Laura Ingalls Wilder
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Almanzo in Love

Almanzo in Love

Almanzo stared out at the water, angry and ashamed of himself. He just couldn't believe how he had acted this afternoon. He couldn't forget what he had done; it was eating him up, consuming him until his insides hurt.

Not only that, but he and Eliza Jane had an argument centered on how ridiculous he had been to punch out Chad Brewster. She had hoped that it hadn't caused Laura to lose her first teaching position, though temporary as it was. It was bad enough that she had brought Dr. Baker's medical books for him to read. Almanzo hadn't thought about that. He hadn't thought how Beth was going to explain what happened and how Miss Trimble or Mr. Williams would react.

He stormed out without hearing the rest of the argument. Almanzo was afraid she might be right and that he had been right to ask Mr. Ingalls to pick her up tomorrow instead of him. Beth probably would never, ever speak to him again. Oh, darn, he had forgotten to ask if Eliza Jane would go with him to the social tomorrow night. Beth had never given him an answer when he asked if he could take her.

It was too late now to ask someone else to go and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to ask anyone else anyway. He really had it bad for Laura. He really did love her; there was no escaping it, no way to hide his feelings. There was no other woman that he could ever be interested in, despite their age difference. He had been a fool to think otherwise.

Almanzo shook his head. All he wanted to do was walk and started to, not even realizing where he was going. He had ended up at Plum Creek; at the small covered bridge that crossed over it. He had gone there often since moving to Walnut Grove. It was quiet and he could play his guitar after a busy day, sit and throw stones into the water or just relax and think.

Just like he was doing now.

He was also angry because he had left his guitar in the rig that he borrowed from Mr. Ingalls; at least he thought that's where it was. He had looked for it and couldn't find it anywhere.

Tired of throwing and kicking stones, Almanzo sat down at the edge of the creek, putting his head in his hands. He picked up his knees and opened them, folding his head and his arms into them.

His sister had picked up Laura's birthday gift at Oleson's Mercantile, a beautiful white shawl dotted with flowers. It matched her red dress. He couldn't wait to see Beth's face as she opened it, her dazzling smile as she looked up at him, her eyes wide with excitement. She would be laughing as she reached for him, hugging him with all her might, the two of them parting. They would stare into each others eyes as they moved closer toward each other, her beautiful lips parted and ready, waiting for their….

"Almanzo? Is that you?"

He picked his head up and stared. It was hard to make out who it was in the dark, but he recognized the voice.

"Mr. Ingalls?" he asked, a bit startled. He stood up. "How did you know I was here?"

Charles Ingalls smiled. "I was just at your house. Your sister told me where I could find you. She's worried sick about you. Says that the two of you had an argument and you just walked out of the house. Eliza Jane wasn't sure if you took the rig, so I said I'd come by and see if you were here. Guess her hunch was right after all."

Almanzo smiled. "I guess I was a little upset and feeling sorry for myself. "

"Why," Charles asked, trying not to laugh. "Because you punched Chad Brewster?"

"He's her student, Mr. Ingalls. This is Laura's first teaching job. I should have known better. Who knows, I might have gotten her into trouble."

"You might have, but I doubt it. Miss Trimble likes her and so does Mr. Williams. I'm sure they'll forgive you; nothing to fret over."

Almanzo shrugged. "I guess, but I'd still feel better if you picked her up tomorrow instead of me."

Charles nodded. "Are you still going to the social?"

Almanzo shook his head. "I don't think so, unless I take Eliza Jane. I don't want to bring anyone else."

Charles looked at him. "Well, how about this? You take your sister and I'll bring Laura. The two of you can meet each other there, go somewhere quiet and straighten it out. I'm sure it will all work out."

Almanzo looked at him. "I don't know, Mr. Ingalls, you think it's a good idea?"

Charles smiled. "I know it's a good idea. And if you can't talk it out, I'm sure you can serenade her with this." He reached into the rig and pulled out Almanzo's guitar.

"You found it?" Almanzo said, his eyes lighting up. "I wasn't sure if I left it somewhere or just plain lost it. Thanks for finding it and bringing it over."

Charles shrugged. "No problem, son, anytime. Now get in this wagon and I'll take you home. "

Almanzo nodded and climbed in while Charles climbed in the other side.

"You think that your idea will work?" Almanzo asked him on the way home. "You don't think she'll be angry at me? She sure was mad after it happened."

"Almanzo," Charles said, as he started the horses. "Don't you worry about anything; let me handle this."

"Is that why you came out here; just to bring me my guitar?"

But Charles just smiled and didn't answer.

And the two of them rode off together. They were quiet on the way home. Almanzo didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He just hoped that Mr. Ingalls was right.


End file.
